


A Perfect Afternoon

by FawkesyLady (Tarma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady
Summary: Hermione and Severus bask in the hedonistic langour of their private library on a Sunday afternoon. ART, used procreate.Created as a gift for iqeret for the livejournal sshg_giftfest 2019.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57
Collections: sshg_giftfest





	A Perfect Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Q_drew who was an incredible cheer leader all along the way and made the process all that much more fun, and also to MyWitch who was so kind to me when I needed some advice about floating nipples. Yes, its exactly what you think it is. ALSO, thanks to Coromandel and our Andy who was a model from across the pond.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AN: 
> 
> I was asked to clarify the names of the books, which I hope can be seen more clearly here but in case: 
> 
> **Left to right**
> 
> 1- Pale green: Unfogging the Future  
> 2- Red three volumes: Fantastical Magical Beasts - Insects, Mammals, Birds  
> 3- Blue three volumes: Arithmancy - Elementary, Intermediate, and Advanced  
> 4- Green with peacock: Moonlight flowers by Lady Samiko  
> 5- Green with tree and little witches: Two Bright Sickles by Serafina Selwin  
> 6- Light red: Grimoire Varus, 1917 Annotated  
> 7- Light green: 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi  
> 8- Light blue: Magical Denizens of the Oceans by Lu(na Lovegood)  
> 9- Burgundy-ish pair: Hogwarts, A History and Hogwarts, A History - Era of the Phoenix  
> 10-Grey obscured: Ordinary Hexes and Jin.. 32nd..  
> 11-Between Heads Green: Fallacies in Muggle Films; Non-migratory Tropical Fruit  
> 12-Wonder Tales from Scottish Myth and Legend  
> 13- Other side of Severus's head, blue: Sefir Razel H..  
> 14- Yellow: The Fine Ar.. of Roc.. ake  
> 15- Pale Red: Other People's Children, Teach & Discipline  
> 16- Charcoal: Necroma.. For fun and Profit. Traditional and Modern  
> 17- Tan: Omnibus Book of Spells, Goshawk and Granger  
> 18- Blue: Animagus Animagi  
> 19- Thin Purple: Advance.. (CROOKS)  
> 20- Light green: Elvish History Rambles  
> 21- Red: Apologizing: A Practical Guid...  
> 22- Grey: ..LEADERS  
> 23- Six green: Magical Wild Flowers
> 
> **Above Left to right:**
> 
> Top yellow: Occlumancy Techniques by Tina Scamander  
> Bottom tan: Sex  
> Next Top blue: Tennyson's Poems, Illustrated  
> Bottom olive: Burns's Poems, 1775-1795  
> Next top Grey: Lich.. Lill.. Legu..  
> Bottom: The Crucible.


End file.
